


Summer boys.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [9]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M, NSFW, The Stuart foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: Stuart Trio and Sebastian Smythe loving.
Relationships: Derek Seigerson/Sebastian Smythe, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 1





	Summer boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: Stuart Trio and Sebastian Smythe loving.

“I bet it would be hot if we did it together.” Sebastian thought as he watched Derek and Julian wash the sand off their bodies. The setting sun creating a perfect backdrop for the two pretty brunets as they washed themselves clean; hands rubbing over chiselled chests and washboards abs as they teased and playfully flicked water on each other.

Julian noticed Sebastian watching them and nudged Derek, who saucily winked back at his boyfriend, rubbing his hands with a bit more determination now that he knew he had an audience. His thumb got caught on his peaking nipple and Sebastian groaned

“Hmm.” Logan mumbled sleepily, “What’s that you said.”

“Imagine you, me, the princess and D, all together.”

“But aren’t we all.” laughed Julian who caught trail end of the conversation. “Together I mean, on this vacation.” He threw is himself on his boyfriend who yelped when he came in contact with Julian’s wet body, but still, Logan pulled Julian close to him and nuzzled sleepily into his hair. Julian smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Sounds interesting actually.” Derek said and kissed Sebastian’s bare shoulder.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Sebastian smirked and Derek kissed him deeply. “Ask the princess and the prima donna later." he whispered in between kisses, "Don’t let them fool you, they’ll be definitely up for it.”

*

“So what do you guys think?” Sebastian asked again as the four friends walked hand in hand down the street after a late dinner.

"About what?" Logan asked swinging Julian's and Derek's hand in tandem.

“About us, _together_." Sebastian asked carefully, "Doing _it,_ together. _”_ with special emphasis on his wordings as he knew it wouldn't work if everyone wasn't down with it or uncomfortable. 

“You mean a foursome” Logan asked interested, stopping to look at Julian and then at Derek and then Sebastian. “Well, we haven’t discussed it." he looked at Julian again who was now watching the other boys intently, with an intrigued look on his face, "It hasn’t even crossed our minds.”

"It would be _interesting_ to say the least _."_ Julian smirked. “Well.” he looked at his boyfriend and his two best friends. “I mean, if there ever is a time I would be interested in a foursome, it would be with you guys.

“You would.” Derek asked, slowly getting turned on with the conversation they were having.

Julian nodded. “I trust you and I know that we are all clean."

“There's that." Logan told him kissing him on the cheek "And we love you too.” Derek beamed and sloppily kissed Julian on the other cheek.

“So, how would it work?’ Derek asked looking at Sebastian, who was their informal sex guru, though Logan & Julian both maintained that they didn't need him as they were perfectly capable on their own thank you very much, Derek normally was too blissed-out or turned on to confirm the same. 

Sebastian though, was still catching up to the conversation that was happening around him. “Foursome.” he mouthed _intrigued_ , picturing all of them naked, sweaty and in various positions. “We would need some serious logistics planning. "But" he looked at best friends who were now very interested in what he had to say, "I was thinking of something bit more vanilla, for our first foray. We could step it up, if, _when_ we want it."

“Like what.” Derek said inching closer to his boyfriend, running a finger down Sebastian’s bare arm, who shivered at the sensation. “Like getting off together.” 

And all three boys looked intrigued.

*

“So how does this work.” Logan asked as he pulled Julian close to him.

“Anyway you want I suppose.” Sebastian said as he watched the two of them together. “You do your thing, we’ll do ours and if anybody wants to sneak a peek.” he grinned, “That’s fine as well, as long as we are comfortable getting off together in the same room.”

“I bet I can make Julian come first before you can make Derek.” Logan smirked and Sebastian shivered in anticipation.

“You’re on.”

*

“Dear God, look at them.” Derek groaned as he watched Julian ride Logan on the sofa.

“I know right.” Sebastian said as he stood behind Derek, watching the couple: Julian’s lithe body all stretched out as he pleasured himself, rocking himself on Logan’s cock. Logan kissing him everywhere he could reach, his nose, his face, his cheeks, and his shoulder.

“We should get on with.” Derek groaned as Sebastian’s slowly wandering hand found his dick and squeezed. ”Let me eat you.”

*

“Fuck, look at that.” Logan groaned as he watched the scene that was taking place on the love seat. Sebastian had Derek lying flat on his stomach, ass raised on a pillow, head buried deep between Derek’s ass cheeks as he ate him.

“Look at D’s face.” Julian’s groaned.

“Look at his ass.” Logan whispered and fucked up into his boyfriend who moaned at the contact.

“Didn’t know Sebastian had it in him.” Julian groaned watching Derek moan loudly at something Sebastian did with his tongue.”

“Hey now, I have some moves of my own.” Logan said bucking up into Julian faster.

“Yes, yes you do.” breathed Julian, when Logan's hands found his cock “Yes you do.”

*

“That was amazing.” Derek moaned, thoroughly blissed-out, coming on the cushion. “I have the best ideas.” Sebastian smirked fisting his cock, pleasuring himself, still between Derek’s legs.

“Come on me.” Derek whimpered, “With pleasure.” Sebastian groaned and soon Derek felt strings of warm cum hitting him, Sebastian aiming for his ass and thighs.

*

“So gentlemen.” Sebastian smiled sunnily, thoroughly blissed out as he surveyed his wrecked friends around him, from where he was lying on the floor. Julian and Logan were cuddling together on the couch and his boyfriend was passed out on love seat, refusing to move. “ _I have no energy, you wore me out.” “I did all the work.”_

“What do you think.”

“Best. Idea. ever.” Julian sighed and Logan nodded and kissed him on his cheek.

“So, when is the next time?"


End file.
